In Sickness and In Health
by TwinsRule FG and HK
Summary: Jack falls in love with Hiccup and Vise Versa but things aren't always that simple.


**In Sickness and In Health **

**Summary:** _Jack falls in love with Hiccup and Vice Versa but things aren't always as they seem..._

* * *

><p>Jack was having one of those days, the lonely ones where he turns one way and only sees a couple then he turns the other way only too see yet another couple. He wanted love. He wanted someone to hold, protect, just someone to care for and in return get the same feeling back.<p>

The only reason he stopped thinking of his depressing thoughts was because of Jamie. Who was pacing around his room cleaning up, this surprised Jack as never before in the whole year he had known Jamie had he actually seen the younger boy clean.

He knocked on the window lightly grabbing the boy's attention, Jamie rushed to open the window and let him in.

"Hey kiddo," Jack smiled at him ruffling his hair, and then leaning on his staff in his usual pose.

"Hi Jack," Jamie looked at him with a toothy smile he loved it when Jack came and visited him.

"What's with the cleaning?" Jack asked while pointing at the big pile of clothes to the side of his bed.

Jamie ran a hand through his brown locks and looked at the pile with distaste, "A distant relative of mine is coming to live with us," he told him with a frown, "he's going to room with me for awhile until the guestroom is all cleaned up," he finished looking at Jack with his big brown eyes.

"Why?" he asked curious

"I don't know, mom wouldn't tell me only that he's 16," Jamie told him grabbing the stuffed bunny from the floor and placing it in the middle of his now neatly made bed.

"Do you think he believes?" Jack asked hesitant, he knew that Jamie would most probably not want to talk to Jack in front of his relative and make him think he was crazy.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Jamie said with a shrug and then adding, "he's a Viking though so I don't know what he might believe in," Jamie laughed at the end with Jack joining him and that was the end of that conversation.

Jack knew that today was the day that Jamie's relative was arriving, from the shipping truck and the few boxes that were being carried into the house. Jack flew closer to the truck trying to see if could get a glimpse of the new boy. Yet he saw nothing.

He flew up to Jamie's room where a green and brown furry suitcase was laying on the bed. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and in rushed Jamie and another boy who was being pulled by Jamie with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"And this is my room!.." Jamie smiled and pointed all around the room.

Jack finally got a good look at boy and when he did Jack swore he fell in love. The boy was needless to say beautiful, brown straight hair coming down to his ears, a lithe body, he couldn't really see his face with sunglasses he was wearing which he found weird, it was cloudy day out.

"What do you think?" he snapped out of his thoughts to hear Jamie ask the other boy.

"Oh-um I guess your mom hasn't told you yet.." The boy said trailing off after stumbling with his words.

"Um what?" Jamie asked and even Jack was curious.

The boys hands went to his neck then his sunglasses before finally saying, "I'm blind that's the reason why I came over…Berk, my home place, was no longer safe for a person like me," the boy finished and turned his head towards the ground.

Jack and Jamie looked at each other in shock, Jack more for how could such a beauty be stuck with an awful curse as this.

"Oh I'm sorry…," Jamie trailed of embarrassed cause he didn't even know his cousins name.

" I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he said finally introducing himself and holding his hand out to shake. Jamie snickered and shook his hand and Jack couldn't help it either what a name that was.

"I know pretty crazy name but all Vikings need to have terrifying names," Hiccup told Jamie a blush dusting his pale cheeks, "My friends call me Hiccup for short," he added and Jack decided that the angel's new name would be just that.

Jamie and Hiccup got along well surprisingly, being that Jamie was a few years younger then the other but Hiccup didn't seem to mind if anything he was really happy.

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and Hiccup caught Jamie talking to someone late at night, both Jack and Jamie thought that he was already to old to know about Jack Frost, as he never seemed to talk about his home, or believes, or anything about himself.<p>

Yet tonight, Jamie and Jack were talking thinking that Hiccup was asleep, which he was until a shout of laughter awaked him. He looked around the room confused and a sense of self loathing hit him cause he couldn't see anything all he could see was darkness and he missed the colors and many things he missed his home mostly he missed his pet Toothless, oh how many times did he think of his dragon Toothless.

He coughed hoping to catch the other boy's attention and who ever was with Jamie, the room got silent as the two boys looked at each with worry, Jamie tried to play it off by saying, "No one's here Hiccup," he tried to laugh but it sounded more like a hesitant stutter.

Hiccup glared at Jamie, "I'm blind not deaf, but okay let's make fun of the blind kid," Hiccup ended up muttering remembering how the village kids in Berk laughed at him and tried to make fun of him. His cousin was just the same.

Jack immediately felt guilty, his heart thudding in his chest thinking that he had made Hiccup feel sad. He poked Jamie with his staff and nodded his head towards Hiccup. It was time to tell him about Jack Frost.

"No no Hiccup it's not like that, it's just do you believe in like Santa, the Easter bunny, the Tooth fairy, and like the Sandman?" Jamie asked Hiccup, and he looked confused for a few minutes until he said.

"Who's The Easter Bunny?" Hiccup asked him.

Jamie and Jack gasped in union how could he not know who they were? Jack couldn't believe it.

"Ahem I only believe in the Tooth Fairy and Sandman because they always came, when I needed them too," Hiccup said what he didn't say was that the Sandman always took away his nightmares; he could always count on him.

"That's it?" Jamie questioned hesitant.

"Well there is one more,…._Jokul Frosti_," Hiccup said after a moment of silence and Jack's head snapped towards him. That name sounded way to similar.

Jamie asked who that was with a confused face, "Well he's the embodiment of Winter and snow, which it's the only thing it is in Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other four," Hiccup told them with a big smile, he missed Berk, he missed his father, Gobbler, and Toothless.

Hiccup was in his own world when he finally snapped out of his thoughts and continued; "I think around here his name is Jack Frost, from what my father told me before I left."

Jack couldn't believe it! Hiccup knew of him! He did oh this was the best day of his life; well second nothing could beat the day he found his first real believer.

"Did you hear Jamie, he knows of me," Jack told the youngest boy in the room smiling widely what he didn't expect was for Hiccup to snap his head towards him.

"Jamie who else is in the room?" Hiccup asked scared he knew someone else was in room.

Jack gasped before walking closer to Hiccup, "You can hear me?" Jack asked him not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, who are you?" Hiccup asked hearing the voice closer then before.

"Jack Frost," Jack told him with a smile prepared to see the other boy's reaction to this, he didn't expect Hiccup to get offended though.

"Okay, making fun of me again yeah let's tell the blind guy about the one of the few persons he believes," Hiccup ranted out tears coming out of his eyes not that Jack could see the glasses were covering his eyes.

Jack cursed in head, the guy he's totally been crushing one believes in him, can hear him, can do anything to see him but can't cause he's blind Jack swore he got the worst luck in the entire world ever for this to happen to him.

Thankfully Jamie, rushed to the rescue and sat Hiccup down and explained many things to him what had happened about a year ago and how Jack Frost was real. Hiccup took of his glasses and more tears streamed out.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked with a frown he hadn't meant to make him feel bad.

"It's just ever since the accident, I've been more sensitive to things, and now I find out that the one person I've been raised to believe in since birth is real and I can't even see him? It make me really sad," Hiccup got out and ended with a large shuddering breath.

Jack sat down next to him and gave him a sad frown; he didn't want him to be down, he put his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and brought him closer to his own body, "I'm real just feel me," Jack whispered into Hiccup's ear and that's what the other boy did.

Hiccup felt the arm and he knew it wasn't Jamie, the arm was too cold and when the voice whispered to him he shuddered at the cold air on his neck and he knew he was there that things would be fine.

* * *

><p>Yet more weeks passed and Jack and Hiccup got to know each other more, mostly when Jamie was in school, they hadn't wanted to enroll Hiccup it would be a very complicated situation so instead he studied at home.<p>

They were at the frozen lake, it was just them talking, "Tell me more about Berk," Jack told Hiccup knowing it made him happy to talk about his old home town.

Hiccup did, he told him about his father who was very demanding he be what Viking should be in the end he let Hiccup make his own choice, he told him about Astrid the girl he used to like but didn't anymore (this relieved Jack), he told him about his Prosthetic leg, that when Jack stopped him.

"Your what?" Jack asked wanted to be sure he heard right.

"My leg?" Hiccup asked hesitant and lifted his pant leg.

Jack gasped and looked at it and then looked at Hiccup, "What happened?" he asked.

Hiccup then decided it was time Jack knew everything, he told him about the dragons, how he meet Toothless and finally the accident that changed his life, "I was falling face first into the fire and my eyes got to inducted with heat and then my leg was consumed by fire but by then Toothless had managed to get to me," Hiccup said which ended his tale.

"Oh Hiccup," Jack murmured and hugged him tightly, Hiccup didn't mind at all he was starting to fall for the other boy.

Jack didn't know what consumed him to do it but he moved closer to the boy and leaned forward pressing his lips against the others. Hiccup gasped which Jack took as an invitation to explore the others mouth after a few more minutes of them kissing Jack pulled away dazed.

Hiccup was blushing madly, but smiling. Jack didn't say anything he didn't have to.

* * *

><p>Seven months, it had been seven months since Hiccup had moved away from Berk, seven months since he met Jack and started dating (which excited Jamie to no end) seven months since his life had changed completely.<p>

That night, when Jack came over and Jamie had gone to sleep over (the guestroom was now clean and Hiccup's), well it was a very special night indeed, they made love for the first time and as Hiccup whispered an I Love You to Jack, he smiled.

Jack looked down at Hiccup that night had been amazing; he would always remember it he'd never forgot Hiccup's moans, silent's screams and dazed expressions as he finally released.

He looked out the window and saw the Sandman wanting to talk to hi he noticed it was urgent by the symbols flying quickly. Jack quickly put on his clothes kissed his forehead and meet the Sandman. Apparently North needed to talk to him that it was urgent and so he left not knowing it'd be a long while since he would come back.

Hiccup woke up alone, he called for Jack but he wasn't there, he didn't let this worry him though he knew he would be back at night, yet he didn't and Hiccup waited for him for a whole month but he never showed up and so he cried on Jamie's shoulder and for the first time ever Jamie cursed at Jack Frost how could he just leave his cousin after they first had sex. Did Jack not know how that would make Hiccup feel?

It was a tragic day when Jack came back four months later; he knocked on Jamie's window, Jamie woke up with a yawn and glared at the window when he saw whom it was. Jack flinched when he saw it.

Jamie still opened the window.

"Where's Hiccup? Jack asked Jamie with a pleading note in his voice.

"He left," Jamie answered curtly back not ready to forgive him.

"Left? Where too?" Jack asked his face falling.

"Home, after you left he waited he waited a month every night by the window he hoped and prayed for you to come back but you didn't a few weeks later he called his father begged him to let him come home that he knew his was around that he had enough practice," Jamie said harshly, he missed his cousin, Jack had hurt someone who was family to him.

Jack had tears streaming down his face when he heard, he couldn't believe it he hadn't meant to be gone for such a long time but he had too.

"I never meant to hurt him, North needed me told me I was neglecting my winter duties and I had to make up for lost time," Jack explained his voice cracking.

"Why didn't you write him a note?" Jamie asked.

"I left in hurry I honestly thought I would be back by that night…and when I wasn't North didn't allow me to leave I was on tight probation," Jack whispered harsh tears coming out still.

Jamie and Jack reconnected and maybe Jamie forgives him a tiny bit, but the question still stood would Hiccup ever forgive him? Jack flew around that night thinking of the last night he had with Hiccup he never even said I Love You back; oh he would be devastated if Hiccup didn't forgive him.

He missed him so much when he was gone. He missed poking fun at the fact that he was blind not in a mean way but in I love kind of way. Hiccup had been through so much pain in his life and now Jack had added emotional pain. Jack cried sadly when he realized this. He would find him he swore he would find him and apologize until he was forgiven.

Jack didn't know but it'd be awhile before he saw Hiccup again, and boy would Hiccup have changed….

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Should I make this a Two-Shot? Or just leave it like this? Idk comment what you think I should do :) if not then please enjoy this good but depressing oneshot :P and I'm sorry if the characters were very OC :( 3**_

_**~TwinsRule FG and HK**_


End file.
